Never Trust A Pretty Face
by spoilers-sweetie
Summary: While out hunting Merle and Daryl Dixon save the life of a woman. When she asks how she can pay them back they tell her they have a few ideas in mind. *ONESHOT* *DARYL/OFC/MERLE*


**Note: **So, a fellow writer here asked if I could write a Merle/OFC/Daryl oneshot full of awesome smuttyness and I figured sure why not? So, because my other stories Won't Let Them Take You and Won't Go Quietly don't have any threesome scenes I will try my hand at writing one without making it sound too much like a porno haha. That being said, some feedback would be wonderful because if I can write it well then maybe I might write future scenes in my other stories.

I wrote Daryl as if he is just like his brother Merle for the sake of the story. Hopefully it won't bother anyone too much?

* * *

**Never Trust a Pretty Face**

The Georgia sun beat down relentlessly on the two Dixon brothers as they made their way through the forest. They had been out for hours hunting for any wild life in the area that they could eat for the night over an open fire. As Daryl raised his crossbow towards a deer that Merle spent hours tracking down, a biter lunged out and tackled the deer to the ground, ripping it's neck open.

"God damnit!" Merle shouted in anger and the walker turned in their direction and hissed at them, blood dripping down it's demented and sunken face. "Damn asshole!" He called out at it as it began to shuffle towards them. Daryl chuckled and fired his bolt into it's skull then walked over to retrieve the arrow. Together the Dixon's went to examine the body of the deer and sighed in unison, "Shame," Daryl started, "Would have gotten 'bout a weeks worth of meat off this bastard…" He groaned as his stomach grumbled.

Merle reached over and patted his brother on the back, "Well, we can always find us some squirrel." He suggested. They suddenly heard a loud shrill a few miles ahead and they ran to see a short, pale woman being surrounded by walkers. She swung her axe back and forth to keep them at bay as she tried to figure out a way to escape.

Daryl fired his bow and hit a walker in the head and she whipped her head around to see the Dixon's standing there, her knights in leather and jean armor. Merle grinned at her then drew his gun and shot three in the head quickly, clearing the number of walkers down to only one. She raised her axe above her head and hammered it down into the walkers skull, blood splattered back at her and coated her shirt. "Oh, fucking gross!" She cursed as the two sauntered over to her.

"You look a lil' young to be out here all by yerself…" Merle grinned, eyeing her body up and down. She was very pale for traveling in the Georgia sun and her black hair was the perfect contrast against her flesh. They noted the dyed red tips in her hair and cut off black denim shorts matched with a olive green tank that was far too large for her small frame.

"You goth or sumthin'?" Daryl asked curiously as she pulled her hair into a bun to keep it from getting stained with blood. She laughed at his question, "No, I worked at a bar that encouraged this sort of look." She explained, "I needed the money." She sighed, "But I guess money doesn't matter anymore." She chuckled softly and the two brothers looked to each other and grinned.

"How old are you?" Daryl questioned her and she answered with great hesitation, "Does it matter?" She answered as Daryl circled her body, his height towering over her small 5'3 stature. "It might." He coaxed and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm 19." She finally answered. Merle smiled deviously, "Not even old enough to drink. Whadda shame." He howled and she narrowed his eyes at him, "It's the fuckin' apocalypse dumbass." She spat, "Don't think the cops are gunna come an' arrest me." She placed her hands on her hips as Merle shook his head, "Shouldn't sass me girl. We just saved yer ass." He reminded her.

"Besides," She began then reached into her backpack and pulled out a large bottle of whiskey, "I have been drinking this the whole time." She smiled at the two men who returned the gesture back to her. "Well if yer alone, you might as well come with us sweetheart." Merle offered.

"What's yer name?" Daryl began to usher her in the direction of their makeshift camp. "Sera." She responded and her cheeks flushed when she felt Daryl's hand on her lower back, gently pushing her forward as they walked. "What are your names?" She asked and they gave their names respectively. The three had continued to walk forward for roughly an hour before coming across the camp, complete with a tent, truck and a line with dead squirrels hanging off it.

"How quaint." She joked and took a seat on the log by the fire pit as Merle threw in a log and started up a low flame. Sera warmed her hands then reached back into her bag and took out the bottle of whiskey and pounded a shot back then coughed, "Never was a whiskey fan." She laughed and passed the bottle to Merle. He took a large gulp then smiled, "Just gotta build up a tolerance to it." He explained to her.

"My ol' brother Merle here has been working on one for almost 35 years." Daryl laughed then stole the bottle from him, taking a large drink for himself. Sera stood in disbelief at the two men, "How old are you two?" She questioned.

"I'm 33," Daryl answered, "And that old fuck is almost 50." He grinned and Merle reached out and punched his brother in the arm, "I can do what most 20 year olds can though honey." He licked his lips suggestively at Sera and she felt a shock run up and down her spine.

"Whatever, you'd probably throw yer hip out old man." He hollered to Merle and Sera let out a small giggle before taking back a sip of the whiskey again. "You guys are funny. Glad you came and saved my life." She laughed. "Wish I could pay you's back somehow." She sighed.

Daryl and Merle looked to each other, then back to her, "Well, there are lots a things you could do sugar." Merle shifted closer to her on the log and placed his hand on her thigh. She bit down on her bottom lip and her legs parted slightly, Daryl moved over to sit on the other side of her and placed his hand on her other leg. "Since this whole outbreak we've been pretty lonely." Daryl whispered in her ear then pressed his lips against the skin just behind it. Sera groaned softly and ran her hand over to Daryl's lap to feel around for his cock, she felt his growing erection and grinned, "Apparently too lonely." She felt Merle grab her other hand then place it on top of his crotch then moved his own hand up further on her thigh.

"I think maybe you should take that shirt off Sera, s'all stained with biter blood." Merle suggested and she removed her hands from their laps and lifted her shirt off above her head, revealing a red lace halter bra that pushed her breasts up just enough to drive each man wild. Daryl slid his hand up to cup one breast then leaned forward to kiss at the ghost white skin. She let out a soft whimper as she felt him peel back the padded material and his mouth clasped over her stiffened nipple. He kissed and nipped at her breast and used his hand to massage the other one.

"Stand up for a second sweetheart." Merle ordered and Sera complied, raising to her feet with Daryl and he went back to kissing at her breasts. Merle reached around and unbuttoned her denim shorts and pushed the stiff, dirt covered fabric down past her ass and down her legs. She stepped out of them when they reached the ground and Merle admired her lace boyshorts that fit her just right that her ass looked practically perfect in them. He stood behind her then gave her ass a rough smack that left her cheek just as red as her underwear.

Sera groaned and reached her hand behind her body and felt up and down Merle's now obvious erection straining against his jeans. She moaned as she wondered how amazing this sexual experience was about to feel, then felt Merle rough hand slip into the front of her panties to rub her clit. Sera gasped then watched as Daryl pulled away from her breasts and unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. He pushed them down and stepped out of them and Sera's hand instinctively reached to wrap around his manhood.

"You really want it don't cha?" Daryl coaxed as he watched her leaned her head back onto Merle's shoulder and his brother kissed up the side of her neck. "Yes." She panted as the older Dixon worked her close to orgasm with his fingers. "What...what about walkers?" She asked breathlessly as Daryl moved to unclasp her bra and pull it off her body, "We got traps all 'round here, they ain't comin' 'round here anytime tonight." He explained then dipped down to kiss her other breast.

"Let take her to the tent bro." Merle ordered then pulled her towards the tent. Daryl quickly threw water on the fire and grabbed a gun to bring into the tent as a 'just incase' then zipped up behind him when they were all inside. Sera dropped onto her hands and knees and grinned deviously up at the two men.

Merle hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties then slowly pulled them down. He rubbed his fingers against her moist center and groaned as he pushed a finger inside of her, "Fuck yer tight." He cursed then watched as his brother kneeled in front of her face. Merle unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, freeing his erection. He rubbed the head against her sex and she moaned, pushing her hips backward as she begged for him to enter her.

"We'll get there sweetie just wait." Merle chuckled then shoved his finger back inside of her, "Gotta make sure yer good an' ready." He purred and slapped her ass firmly once again. Sera reached up and pulled Daryl's briefs down then wrapped her hand around his hard-on and slid her hand up and down his shaft. "Fuck…" He cursed and tossed his head back.

"Oh I haven't even started yet." She purred then leaned forward, flicking her tongue over the head of his penis. His hand reached down and fisted her hair as her head bobbed up and down on his prick. Merle grinned at his brother then positioned himself at her now wet sex and shoved himself inside of her. She cried out at the unexpected entrance then began to move her hips back to match Merle's thrusts.

The three groaned in pleasure in the darkened tent and Sera attempted to take a bit more of Daryl's erection into her mouth, gagging as her filled her. "You gotta watch a lot of porn or sumthin' hun 'cause yer fantastic at this." Daryl praised as she licked slowly from the base of his shaft to the tip.

"I'm flattered." She laughed then began to suck at him again. Merle thrusted behind her, grunting as he drew closer to his finish, "Her pussy ain't too bad either." He mentioned to Daryl and the two began to laugh, "Switch?" He asked and Daryl nodded, pulling his prick out of her mouth and laying down on his sleeping back. Sera climbed on top of him and rested on him with her back facing him, Merle kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hair, "Kinky girl ain't cha?" He laughed.

Sera nodded as she slid down onto Daryl and he groaned loudly as he filled her. Daryl gripped her hips as she began to ride him slowly. Merle stroked himself in front of her and brought his cock inches from her mouth, when she stuck her tongue out to lick him he moved away and laughed, "How bad do you want to suck my dick Sera?" He teased and she frowned, "So bad." She responded.

He watched her breasts bounce slightly from riding his brother and then ordered her to open her mouth. She complied and he slid most of his length inside her mouth then out again. When he moved his prick back into her she closed her lips around him and began to suck as he moved back and forth into her mouth. "How 'bout that," Merle chuckled to his brother, "Bitch like gettin' fucked in both ends." He stated then continued to pump roughly into her mouth as he gripped her dark locks.

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as she began to ride him faster and harder, he was close to finishing inside her and her gradually tightening walls were not helping his situation either. He sat up behind her as she rode him and reached around to rub her clit, making her groan.

"Ohhh I'm close…" She whimpered, driving the two Dixon's insane. Daryl pushed her off him quickly and laid her on her back, spreading her legs widely. He shoved himself back inside her and slammed against her relentlessly hard. She winced in pain as the younger Dixon rammed himself against her and the older Dixon watched as he stroked himself.

She couldn't fight her orgasm back any longer. Her legs began to shake and she arched her back, her sex clamping tightly around Daryl cock as he fucked her, "Fuck!" He hissed as his thrusts became sporadic when he finished inside of her. He pulled himself out and collapsed on the sleeping bag beside her while Merle moved between her legs and rubbed the tip of his prick against her. She writhed as it sent jolts of pleasure through her body, "Please Merle…" She whined as he pushed the head of his dick inside of her, "Please what?" He teased.

"Please fuck me." She breathed out and he pushed the rest of himself inside of her. Merle tossed his head back and gripped her hips as his thrusts began harder against her. The insides of her thighs were red from the constant hammering of the two against her all night. "Yer gunna make me come girl…" He cursed as he felt her tightening around him.

Sera was in disbelief when she felt another orgasm surging through her body. Her stomach cramped and she felt it rushing down to her core. Merle leaned forward and raised her hips slightly to push himself deeper inside of her, she wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into his skin, drawing blood. Her second orgasm hit her hard and she cried out loudly into the night as Merle finished in her.

Merle rolled over and collapse on the other side of her. Sera found herself in the middle of a Dixon's sandwich and it wasn't all to bad. Sure, the tent was hot and smelled of sex but that was one of the best night of her life she'd ever had both before and after the outbreak. The three fell asleep for the rest of the night without a care of whatever walkers they might have drawn in their general direction.

* * *

The next morning Daryl opened his eyes to find that Sera was not in between him or his brother then shot up quickly and looked around for the gun in the tent. "Aw fuck!" He shouted and his brother snapped awake. "What's a matter bro?" He asked sleepily then pulled on his pants. Daryl quickly dressed his lower half and ran outside the tent looking for Sera.

Merle stumbled out of the tent and looked to his brother, "So she's gone. Who cares, we got what we wanted." He laughed then walked to the truck to find some of the preservatives they had. "THAT BITCH!" He shouted loudly and Daryl ran over to him.

"She cleared us out man!" He yelled, "Took our fuckin' ammo, food...everything. Just left us a pistol and yer damn crossbow." Merle informed him. Daryl looked to the windshield and saw a note tucked under the wiper. He pulled it out and read it to his brother.

_Hey boys,_

_Sorry for the fuck and run...and well...stealing all your shit. Thing is, I do this with everyone I meet and you two fuck-head's were the perfect target this time. To be fair, you two were the best lay I have had in a long time and if I could give you both a medal I would. _

_I left your nasty squirrels and enough ammo to hope you survive a couple days which is more than I've done for anyone else. So, I guess your lessoned learned you hillbilly's is that you _**_should not_**_ trust a damn stranger, let alone one with a pretty face._

_Maybe I'll see you around again and we can "catch up" ;)_

_Sera_

Merle roared loudly and kicked the bucket on the ground and it flew into the forest, "Fuckin' bitch!" He shouted, "If I ever catch her I swear I'll kill that hussy!" Daryl stood staring at the note puzzled, in a sense he was proud of the way she pulled the wool over their eyes but was ultimately pissed that she left them with nothing.

"Smart girl…" He mumbled to himself before crumpling the note up and tossing it over his shoulder.

* * *

**K. So I feel so fucking dirty from writing this oneshot I feel like I need to have a thousand and one showers to wash all the filth off me. I think I should rename this like "The Humping Dead" or something. Anyways, I guess some reviews would be nice haha. **


End file.
